Legend Of Zelda: Flute of Destiny
by Emi Marie Uchiha
Summary: This is a whole new legend. This is no fanfiction about a pairing, it's a whole new world yet to be discovered. A whole new story, a whole new helper. Find out the reasons of why Link has no mom, or why he never speaks. Find out the mysteries about the new helper, Even. It is in no other world that has been told in the series.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_"Even, I need you to go down there" A girl with long, black hair says to her daughter. _

_"But why?" Even asks, with a calm expressionless look and voice. _

_"See that guy down there, the one with the blond hair?" The mother looks down from her window onto the surface. _

_"Yes Mother, but again, why?" _

_"I want you to help him. He has a long journey ahead of him... and my journey will end shortly"_

_"W-What do you mean by that?" Even asks with a stutter, showing care for her mother. _

_"Even... I hope you live well" Her mother smiles, as her body fades away. Even reaches her arm to grab her and try to save her, yet fails. She falls on her knees, crying. _

_"Mother... Okay. I'll do as told" She tells herself, standing up and looking down at the boy with blond hair. "Who ever you are and why you need me.. I'll help you..." _

While down below, a boy not older than 4 is playing around in the fields happily. "Link!" He hears his name being called out. He turns around to face his mother, with a big smile he runs up to her and hugs her.

"Mom! Is it time to go inside already?" Link asks, still smiling yet the smile goes away once he sees her mom nod.

"Yes it is. Now, dinner is ready. I cooked your favorite meal. Pumpkin Stew!" Link's mother says happily, making Link smile again. She knows Link's fate and she has known it since she has seen the triforce on his left hand. She knew this would be her last meal with him. After this meal, she'd have to go away and leave her son with the King of Hyrule, Crumorn.

"Hey mom! Let's say after dinner we go to town and go shopping!" Link happily says, almost being done with his dinner.

"Sure thing" Link's mother says happily, even though she was lying. Once dinner is finished, she called over Epona and they both get on her and they ride into town.

"Hey mom let's go to that store!" Link suggest, yet his mother doesn't stop. "Mom?" Link asks in worry, wondering if her mom is alright. The guards that guard the gates to the castle allow Link and his mother to enter. "Why are we going here?" Link asks. Oh, he was such a questioner at a young age.

Link's mother got off Epona and let Link stay on as she guided Epona to the entrance of Hyrule Castle. Crumorn opens up the door, to see Link and his mother waiting. "Hello there, ma'am... is it that time already?" He asks, waiting for an answer.

"Mom... what's happening?" Link worries, holding tight to Epona.

"Link I'm sorry" His mother says, who is just about to burst into tears.

"Mom! What's the matter?!" Link questions in a yelling, yet worrying tone. His mother falls to her knees and starts crying uncontrollably.

"I can't do this! He doesn't deserve his future! He should just be normal! He shouldn't have to go through that... that kind of journey! What if he gets killed?!" She cries, yet she is shot in the back with an arrow, leaving Link speechless.

"MOM!" Link yells in his tears, as it starts pouring rain.

"Take him inside and lock him in his room" Crumorn orders his guards.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Link continues to cry, tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. The guards throw him into his prepared room and lock him in.

"Are you the boy father was talking about?" A young girl with blond hair asks. Link turns around to look at the girl

"Why are you in here?" He asks, his eyes red from sadness.

"Oh, me? I'm here because I want to be. I made a secret way in between our rooms so in case we get lonely" The girl says with a smile, making Link smile a tad bit.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zelda... The princess of this stupid castle" Zelda answers.


	2. Chapter 1: Years and Years Later

It's been 13 years since Link's mother left him, Link has known who Crumorn has been working with, Ganon. He still doesn't understand why they are working together. Link has been spying on them recently during meetings, and he has found out some information.

Zelda sets down her flute once she hears what Link says "My father is sending you away on a journey?! What kind of journey?" Zelda asks him, though Link is silent. He rarely speaks nowadays. Link shakes his head, then looks at Zelda.

"I... I don't know. It's been a week since I found that they are sending me on a mission sometime soon. I don't want to leave you, Zelda" Link replies, leaving her speechless.

"Why... Why don't you want to loose me?" Zelda questions him, leaving Link staring at her. He walks up to her, lifts her chin up, and right at he is about to kiss her the door opens up to Crumorn.

"What are you two doing?!" Crumorn question-yells at the two. They both jump in surprise and the guards get ahold of Zelda.

"Link!" She yells for help and Link grabs his sword.

"Don't you dare touch her" Link threatens, pointing the sword at the guards yet they poof away with her. "Where the hell are they taking her?!" Link turns around, to see Crumorn pointing a sword at him.

"If you want her back, you better go on this journey or your precious Zelda dies" Crumorn gives Link an evil smirk as he narrows his eyes.

"Fine, what's my goal?" Link asks, lowering his sword.

"To get Zelda back, I have set up many tasks in different dungeons, each one is different. They are all across the world and you only have your feet. How are you going to survive?" Crumorn replies.

"I'll survive! I'll show you!" Link makes his way past Crumorn, and out the castle. "I'll get Zelda back" he mumbles to himself and gets on Epona. Epona neighs happily when she sees Link. While he is backing up, he sees a note attached to a flute, yet not any flute. Zelda's flute. It says...

"The first dungeon is in the forest. Good Luck"

Link looks at the flute and starts crying at the memory of Zelda. Oh how she played this flute so beautifuly. He slided the flute into his back pocket and gets on Epona. "Lets go" Link says and Epona jumps over the fence, having Link smile because he knows he'll get Zelda back.

"Where are you going?" A girl with black hair tied in pont tails and silver balls attached to the end appears in front of Epona, making her kick Link off.

"What the hell?!" Link yells at the girl, making her laugh.

"My name is Even. I'm the daughter of your beloved goddess. I think you know the reincarnation of the Goddess is in trouble" Even says, making Link have a surprised look cover his face.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Link asks, getting up and looks right in her eyes.

"I was given a mission when you were four to help you with a journey when you were older. Do you have the flute?" She asks, making Link confused. He reaches in his back pocket for Zelda's flute.

"Is this it?" Link shows Even the flute, and she nods.

"That's it. That's the flute. Now, can I see your left hand?" Even asks, gesturing to Link's left hand.

"I guess" He pulls off the brown, leather glove from his hand and shows the troforce he's had since forever.

"You're him. The goddess's hero. You were destined to have this happen. I'm guessing you've known that for a while, correct?" Even asks, and Link nods. "Now, shall we get started with it?" Even smirks happily, and Link gets on Epona. Even gets on behind Link.

"So, what is the reincarnation of the Goddess like?" Even asks Link, curiously.

"Her name is Zelda, and well... I'm in love with her. I've known her since I was four. She's a calm spirited one, she can get angry at times though, Her hair is a sunny blond, blue eyes. And the way she dresses,,, princess like, since she is a princess, yet always stunning. She loves to play the flute, and when she'd play a song to me, I'd be so at peace." He replies to Even, making her smile. "I can't image life without her"

"Well, good thing we're getting her back" Even says, trying to lift his sprits up.

"Yeah..." Link sighs, thinking of Zelda. "I wonder what's happening to Zelda right now..."

Meanwhile in the dungeon of the castle...

"Let me go!" Zelda screams at the guards, as they throw her into a dungeon room. Crumorn walks up to the bars and starts talking to her daughter.

"Your hero will be here... if not, that means he's dead" Crumorn evily laughs, having Zelda go into a panic attack.

"Link... please be here soon" Zelda mumbles to herself as she cradles herslef in the corner of the room.


End file.
